dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Medovis
Medovis (甘露; Kanro) is a mysterious being of an unknown race who acts as the God of Destruction for Eleventh Universe. She is accompanied by her own enslaved attendant, Cid. Medovis' claims her twin is the God of Destruction of Universe 2. Appearance Medovis has waist-long silver hair with two small flower decorations on either side of her head. She is commonly seen wearing a long dress with a deep neckline or exposing her stomach and breasts and long gloves that often reach her shoulders. She often adorns herself with furs of conquered worlds, or in jewel-encrusted jewelry and fine gemstones. It is shown that she also keeps a purple marble around her neck, which later reveals to her home-world Theikos. It has been described that her skin is perfect, without blemish or bruise despite the face she destroys whole worlds. Many beings envy her beauty, claiming to be unmatched in the Universe. Personality Medovis is powerful and sadistic, yet polite. Medovis seems very relaxed at all times, and very sensual when she awakes. She also likes to display her dominance, and will often claim whatever she desires without much consideration for how others will react. She acts very motherly to those who follow her, often protecting them with the full force of her strength as shown by shrinking her home-world and placing it around her neck. While a fearsome god, she is always open to negotiation to sparing a world although not many truly interest her enough to stop her. She does not fear death, being a God of Destruction, and cares not for the death of whole worlds or, in some cases, whole galaxies. Medovis is always shown to be calm unless angered over complex matters or when she doesn't get her way. When this occurs, Medovis' personality becomes sadistically cruel to the point where she claims that she would devour whole galaxies without purpose. She is confident in her superior power, as she has proved to be the strongest force in her Universe. In Dragon Ball, Medovis is seen to be more abusive to her servant than most other gods. Often asking Cid to rub her feet or to worship her with the only punishment of being crushed by her. Because Medovis can hear the over the expanses of galaxies, Medovis has shown to punish worlds who do not show her respect by crushing them or trapping them by her side. Despite her extreme power and role as God of Destruction, Medovis has shown to both well-mannered and well-spoken, and can be quite sociable and friendly when she is happy. She appears to have a very high view of her power, making claims that she completely outclasses all beings in Eleventh Universe, however she is not too proud to deny that many fighters could rival her power and ability. Biography Background TBA Arrival to Earth .]] Medovis arrives to Planet Cold with Cid following the Earth Invasion caused by Isber. Medovis lands on the planet surface in the midst of a fighting conflict, which ceases when she walks towards them. She then asks for the leader, which is quickly explained that he wasn't on the planet and is busy taking over Earth but has left the planet in chaos and destruction. Medovis then proceeds to kill the leader by flicking him in the forehead, frightening both sides. Medovis continues to glance at the surface before sighing and appearing to grow larger and larger before she takes up the entire sky. She then proceeds to inhale the atmosphere and crush the planet before glancing further into the distance, and asking what makes Earth so important. Techniques and Special Abilities * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Flight Flight]' - '''Medovis is capable of flight * '[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast] '- The most basic form of energy wave. Medovis' can be strong enough to destroy suns and engulf planets. * 'Continuous Energy Bullets '- Medovis can cast this ability as a basic ability due to her immense power. * 'Afterimage Strike '- A basic skill for Medovis. * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Headshot '''Headshot'] - A physical technique where Medovis knocks her opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. * Tempo '''- A magical transformation spell that allows her to adjust the size of anything Medovis desires. * '''MORE TO ADDED * Divination - Medovis can utilize a crystal ball to witness numerous things happening at once. Cid states that she is powerful enough to witness all things in the universe at one time. * Enhanced Hearing '''- Medovis has hypersensitive hearing, and claims to hear her name over the span of galaxies. She utilizes this to punish planets who speak ill of her. * '''Enchanting Gaze - unlike Beerus' paralyzing gaze, Medovis can merely stare lovingly at whomever she desires and make them fall madly in love with her. * Poison Immunity '- Medovis is immune to all know poisons. * '''Powerful Lungs '- Medovis has powerful lungs, able to breathe in the atmosphere of planets and survive long periods in space. * 'Energy Nullification '- Medovis can cause certain Ki abilities to vanish, and even cause some creatures to lose their ability to utilize Ki. Power Up In Dragon Ball: First Generation, Medovis shows that she can transform into a secondary form. In this state, her hair seems to float and her ears extend to becoming longer. Her gloves burn away and form elongated claws with scales that grow along her arms to the shoulder. her teeth elongate to become sharper, a long, dragon-like tail forms and pair of wings form out of her back. Her eyes begin to glow white with a purple aura emanating from them. Although it is never stated what abilities she gains from this form, it is seen that more complex abilities and techniques become easier and often can be created without much effort. Trivia * "'''Medovis", like all other Gods of Destruction, is a pun stemming from an alcoholic beverage. Medovina is a style of Czech mead utilizing honey and sweet fruits. * Medovis, unlike most characters in Dragon Ball: First Generation, has a unique laughter only spoken by her "Meheheheheheheheheh". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:God of Destruction